


Loki

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Avengers Oneshots [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: ...the random things you find when you decide to clean your hard drive. Am I right?
Series: Avengers Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764922
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Loki

Now we start:

With darkened heart

A warped soul

An abyssal hole

Eyes like pits

And evil wits.

Thick black hair

Styled without a care

Teeth like knives

Shredding lives.

Silver-tongued snake

Unable to slake

His unquenchable thirst

For Glorious Conquest.

His soul is bitter and hard

This lost son of Asgard.


End file.
